Próspero y feliz año nuevo
by Noxturnel
Summary: One-shot Nicomaki-Nozoeli Nozomi,Eli y Maki van a casa de Nico a celebrar el año nuevo ¡Feliz 2015! Mi primer fanfic ;u;


Ese día era un día que todo el mundo celebraba,el uno de enero. Maki siempre lo celebraba con su familia,pero este año Nico,por alguna extraña razón,le había invitado a celebrarlo con ella.

Maki había llegado sobre las seis de la tarde a la casa de Nico.¿Muy temprano para la cena de Nochevieja?Por supuesto,pero eso no le importaba,así que llamó a la puerta.  
>-¡ahora abro!-salió una voz de dentro de la casa,seguida de unos pasos rápidos acompañados del abrir de la puerta-¡Llegas demasiado pronto,Maki-chan!<br>-¡Tampoco es tan temprano!-dijo en su defensa la pelirroja  
>-¡Pues claro que es temprano!Vamos a celebrar una cena,no una merienda.-dijo fingiendo enfado<br>-Bueno,ya estoy aquí,¿no?pues ya no hay vuelta atrás.-respondió Maki entrando en la casa  
>"Vaya,Nico-chan está actuando muy amable...normalmente ya estaríamos peleando..."pensó Maki algo sorprendida. Miró la casa de la chica de ojos carmesí,y se dio cuenta de algo.<br>-¿Y tu madre?¿Y tus hermanos?-preguntó curiosa mientras veía como Nico se ponía un delantal y preparaba la comida  
>-Se han ido a celebrar el año nuevo con mis abuelos.-dijo con un tono alegre Nico<br>-Entonces...¿¡Estamos solas!?-dijo sobresaltada Maki  
>-Has tardado,¿eh?-Nico dijo,con una sonrisa.<br>-¿Y por qué me has invitado sólo a mí?  
>-Para pasar la Nochevieja con alguien,claro está.Pero no te creas especial,no has sido sólo tú,Eli y Nozomi también vienen.-dijo con aire orgulloso la chica del pelo negro<br>-¡Por supuesto que no me creo especial,no me habías avisado de que ellas venían!¡Sí no me lo dices,es imposible que lo sepa!-contestó la pelirroja  
>-¿Y para qué querías saber quién iba a venir?No es tu casa.<br>-Pero al menos tengo el derecho de saber con quién voy a estar,¿no?  
>En ese momento tocaron la puerta,interrumpiendo la discusión- Perdóname, voy a abrir - dijo Nico mientras dejaba a Maki en la cocina."Después de todo parece que sigue con la misma actitud de siempre,parece que no madura...¡Joder,ya le vale,que tiene diecisiete años!"pensó Maki,antes de que una chica rubia la sacara de sus pensamientos.<br>-¡Maki-chan!Has llegado muy temprano,¿no?¿Desde cuando estás aquí?-dijo la rusa.  
>-Hum...sobre las seis,creo.<br>-¿Y has estado una hora y media discutiendo con Nicochi?-soltó Nozomi mientras cogía una silla para sentarse.  
>"¿Ya son las siete y media? Que rápido se ha pasado el tiempo..."pensó Maki antes de responder a Nozomi - Bueno, todo el tiempo no,pero al menos los cinco o diez últimos minutos sí -suspiró - por un tiempo pensé que había madurado un poco,pero después empezamos a pelear.<br>-¿¡Me estás llamando inmadura!?-dijo ofendida Nico  
>-Tal como lo escuchas - dijo Maki conservando la tranquilidad<br>-Bueno,no tengo interés en lo que haga o diga una simple alumna de primero-dijo Nico orgullosa  
>-Eso sólo lo diría alguien infantil - respondió Maki a la contestación que Nico le había dado<br>Mientras la pelirroja y la chica de pelo negro discutían,las otras dos personas de la habitación hablaban de cómo mejorar el ambiente.  
>-Nozomi...¿alguno idea para que dejen de pelear?-le dijo algo desesperada Eli a su mejor amiga<br>-Por supuesto,miles de ideas.Tú solo déjamelo a mí.-dijo Nozomi intentando tranquilizar a Eli-¡Nicochi,Maki-chan!¡Mirad hacia acá!-mientras ellas dejaban la pelea de lado para mirarle,Nozomi,aprovechándose de la situación,levantó a Eli,le acarició las mejillas y le dio un beso. Nico y Maki se quedaron sorprendidas,mientras que la chica de ojos verdosos le daba cada vez un más apasionado beso a su amiga,la que le miraba con ojos abiertos como platos,y sin decir nada,por culpa de la sorpresa.

Cuando Nozomi soltó a Eli,sólo ella pronunció palabra  
>-¡Fantástico!¡Habéis dejado de pelear!<br>-¡Nozomi!¿¡Q-qué ha sido eso!?-le protestó algo confundida todavía Eli  
>-¿Eh?¿No lo sabes?¡Un beso,Elichi!¡Cómo los que nos damos todos los días!-le respondió Nozomi con un tono alegre y algo infantil<br>-Siento como si hubiese algo que no nos han dicho,¿no crees,Maki-chan?  
>-Sí,eso creo.<br>-¡Nozomi,se supone que esto era secreto!¡No sabemos como se lo pueden tomar las demás!-Replicó la rusa a lo que parecía su novia

-Pues eso tendremos que comprobarlo,¿no?¡Vamos a decírselo!Nicochi,Maki-chan,Elichi y yo estamos saliendo.¿Qué os parece?-dijo Nozomi muy segura de sí misma.

-Era de esperarse. Como Idol nº1 del universo,¡apruebo vuestra decisión!-dijo Nico

-Espero que seáis muy felices-dijo después Maki,dándoles una cálida sonrisa

-¿Ves Elichi?No se lo están tomando tan mal.

-S-sí.Lo siento Nozomi.-dijo finalmente Eli.

Después de eso,Nico siguió cocinando la comida para aquella noche,y después de un rato de charla,las otras tres chicas se decidieron por poner la mesa. Cuando estuvo todo listo,se sentaron y esperaron por la deliciosa comida que Nico les traería,la cual emitía un exquisito olor que llenaba las narices de las allí presentes.

-¡Ya está la comida~!-dijo Nico,trayendo platos llenos de comida,todos con la misma o mejor pinta que el anterior.

-Guau,está mejor de lo que me esperaba-dijo Maki,que aunque tenía grandes expectativas en Nico,nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Y qué esperabas de mí?¡Soy la magnífica Nico!

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Eli,quizá preocupada

-Tan sólo las nueve y media,pero así tenemos tiempo después para el postre,y para recoger la mesa.-Nico respondió a la pregunta,mientras se sentaba al lado de Maki.

-¿Ya podemos comer?-pregunto la pelirroja,a la que se le notaba un poco hambrienta,por no haber merendado.

-¡Por supuesto!No he hecho toda esta comida sólo para que la miréis.¡Vamos,comed!-dijo triunfante

Todas empezaron a comer,hablar,contarse lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones,los regalos que les habían dado,la inmejorable comida de Nico,etcétera,etcétera,etcétera .Estaban muy felices,reían,cantaban,e incluso llegaron a bailar alguna que otra de sus canciones, pero todo acabó media hora antes del nuevo año,cuando se pusieron a recoger la mesa,poco a poco,y pusieron el lavavajillas de Nico,para sentarse en el sofá que estaba situado delante de la televisión.

-¿Sabéis que en España es tradición que en medianoche,con las doce campanadas,se tomen doce uvas,una por cada campanada?-dijo Nozomi intentando crear un tema de conversación del que no hubiesen hablado ya.

-¿En serio?¿Y no se atragantan?¿Les da tiempo?-preguntó curiosa Nico

-¡Eso deberías preguntárselo a ellos,no a mí,Nicochi!-dijo en respuesta Nozomi

-Bueno,todo dependería del tamaño de la uva,aunque sería algo difícil,con los huesos,y todo eso...-dijo Maki

-Supongo que lo tendremos que probar un año.-añadió Eli

-¡Hey,ya son casi las doce,la cuenta atrás!-gritó Nico para llamarles la atención

-Hey,Elichi,tengo una idea...-le susurró Nozomi al oído de su novia

-Cuéntamela-esta respondió,a lo cual Nozomi hizo caso-hum...me parece bien.

-¡10,9,8,7,6...!-gritaban Nico y Maki,emocionadas por el nuevo año que se les venía encima

-¡5,4,3,2,1...!-les siguieron Eli y Nozomi,con la misma ilusión que las anteriores

-¡Feliz y próspero año nuevo!-gritaron todas a la vez,con la ilusión con la que gritaría un niño.

Nozomi,mientras lo gritaban,consiguió una oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan,y le dio un leve empujón a Maki,la cual cayó encima de Nico,e hizo que las dos quedaran en el suelo. Cuando abrieron los ojos,se encontraron con una feliz verdad:habían caído de tal manera que Maki estaba besando a Nico .Cuando Maki se percató de esto,ya era demasiado tarde,pero aun así se levantó rápidamente.

-L-lo siento,me caí,y...-dijo roja,mirando hacia otra dirección y jugando con su pelo

-S-si ya lo sé...-respondió aún más roja que su compañera Nico.


End file.
